1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for displaying a menu. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for displaying a menu having an icon, provided when displaying image data stored upon a recording medium on a menu screen under GUI (Graphic User Interface) circumstances in an AV (Audio and Video) device, the AV device having a hard disc drive or a flash memory as the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in image data digitization and condensation technologies have resulted in image recording/reproducing devices which are capable of reproducing image data stored upon an optical medium such as a CD-ROM or DVD title. These optical media do not deteriorate significantly even with long use, and can record high quality images and multichannel audio data (for example, 5.1 channel audio). An optical medium such as a DVD title, can record image data and audio data of file sizes up to hundreds of Mbytes and even as large as several Gbytes, and an image recording/reproducing device has been introduced which reproduces just the optical medium. The conventional image recording/reproducing device using an optical medium provides a basic function for reproducing an image data stored upon the optical medium. An OSD (On Screen Display) menu of an image recording/reproducing device can be provided and typically comprises a menu for setting an aspect ratio of a screen, for example, 4:3 and 16:9, when reproducing a DVD title, a menu for setting a format such as NTSC/PAL of image data to be transmitted to a display device such as a television connected with the image recording/reproducing device, and a menu for setting an output form such as Dolby digital and PCM for audio data. The menus are used to define how to reproduce image data or audio data stored at a DVD title or a CD-ROM title simply based on the MPEG-2 format, but if image data is stored upon a certain recording medium such as a flash ROM or a hard disc drive built into an AV device, it is difficult to recognize the content of the image data.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for displaying a menu for easily recognizing image data content with respect to image data recorded in an image reproducing device which is capable of recording/reproducing digital image data.